


A Numbers Game

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro and Shindou try to 69.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Numbers Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



> A did a little contest thing for my followers [on my tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) where the winner got a whole fic, and everyone else got a drabble. This is one such drabble.

There was a scowl pulling at Shindou's mouth even as he wrapped it around the head of Yashiro's cock because their suspicions were proving correct. The 69 position was not ideal when Yashiro was so much taller than Shindou. Their only luck was coming in the fact that their combined lengths were just enough that they could arch their necks forward and kind of get far enough to get a grip with their lips around the head, each of them slipping a little on foreskin the first few tries. Yashiro was on the bottom with a pillow under his head that was jammed against the headboard to give him enough support to be able to hold his boyfriend on top of him while using his go hand to pull Shindou's cock downward, almost at an impossible angle with how hard he was, and stroke him while sucking on him. On top, Shindou was dealing with his knees not quite being able to gain purchase against the bed around the bulk of Yashiro's shoulders. And while he was managing well enough with his own combination of licking, sucking and stroking, it was an exercise in frustration. Any time Shindou tried to thrust further into the hot wetness of Yashiro's mouth, he was denied the taste of him on his own tongue. "This isn't working," he growled out, wishing that he hadn't been damned to stay short forever while Yashiro just kept growing.

Yashiro pulled off of Shindou and grunted as he maneuvered on the bed so that his head was flat. After trying this on their sides, he hadn't been hopeful that this position would work either, but gave it a try for the promise of it. He licked his lips and scowled, hands clenching onto Shindou's hips. "Then I'll suck you off while you jerk me." It was only a quick move of his hands before Shindou slid back against him and Yashiro could run his tongue along that length, swallowing it down until his nose was pressed against the other man's tight ball sac. The sensation was heightened as Shindou strengthened his grip around Yashiro's cock, working him over with a knowing hand. They'd spent enough time at this so far, so many interminable minutes now trying to finagle a way to enjoy each other at the same time, that now that they were doing something that wasn't only an infinitesimal step up from teasing, they were both growing ever closer to release.

His hand full of Yashiro's cock and his own nestled deep in the other man's throat, Shindou couldn't help but groan. It wasn't a thing they'd talked about, but Shindou suddenly wasn't minding the situation because he realized that it promised that Yashiro's come would get shot right at him. It was one thing to have it striped across his abdomen or the small of his back, but he dreamed sometimes of just opening his mouth and letting the heat of Yashiro's come seep into him wherever it landed. It drove him to stroke faster, to let his fingers play with foreskin and to slide through the precome, working it down his lover's shaft with the twisting motion that he seemed to love. It was hard to focus with Yashiro swallowing him whole, but he knew he could do it. The gentle twitch of Yashiro's cock in his hand, the widening of the slit at the top, he was going to come any moment now and Shindou was ready for it. 

Shindou let his fingers slide along the vein on the underside of Yashiro's cock and back up and found himself clenching up at the sight of white at the tip. Within moments, he was covered in Yashiro's come, his hair, eyelids, tongue, cheeks, neck... The idea hadn't been nearly as exciting as the reality. In that moment, Shindou was overcome with lust and their combined virility and the furious suction being applied to his cock, and came into Yashiro's mouth, his hips thrusting as he spread his release against that talented tongue. Yashiro lifted Shindou up and off a few seconds later and those same hands helped to turn him around on the bed and then there was something, possibly a towel, pressed gently into his hand so he could clean up a little.

With a chuckle, Yashiro ran his fingers through Shindou's hair, watching as the other man's hair spiked up where the come spread across the strands. "Liked that, did you?"

Shindou only pulled the towel partially down his face to try to conceal the expression on his face. "Maybe a little."

"Good. 'Cause I kind of got off with you grinding against my face." He winked at Shindou and pulled him close. "It didn't really go like we intended, but that was still fun."

Tossing the towel across the room to fall near the hamper, Shindou laughed. "Do you have any more bright ideas for things to try?"

"Not yet," Yashiro said, running his hand down Shindou's side. "But I get the feeling inspiration is going to strike soon." He pulled Shindou closer and kissed him, tongues tangling together with just a hint of their tastes co-mingling in their mouths.


End file.
